zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Skype
Hi all! As you can probably tell, this forum is about Skype. Now, it's not asking who has Skype. It's about asking if anyone else would like a Zeldapedia Skype Channel™ While some people might be against this idea, since they might feel as if they'll be excluded, this Skype group will be open to all users. New and old. Of course, there would be a policy, since nobody wants a chat to be unwelcoming and makes you not want to go there. Some people might not know how to use Skype but would still like to be in this group. If you do not know how to use Skype, we will walk you through it. This Skype group will be welcoming to all users and will allow every user to join in on conversations and, with Skype, it is easy to turn off the notifications and allow the channel to continue discussion and you not get the notifications, if that is what you would like. If you do not know how to do that, we will walk you through that as well. Basically, a Skype group would be beneficial to the community aspect of the wiki. And, since we might have our Skype account as our real name, it is easy to rename a contact to the name you'd like to give them. In this case it would be their username. Of course, we would need moderators. I have experience adding people to Skype moderators, so I could do that and mod the admins and link them to the page that I had originally used. And for clarification, this Skype group would just be for Zeldapedians, nor would there be any calls going on. So yeah, just, opinions and stuff. :I don't have a problem with us doing this, but I probably wouldn't participate, myself. I dislike large groups crowded into one chat. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm more or less neutral to this. If it's what other people want and if people would use it, I'm all for it, but I don't use Skype and have no plans to in the near future. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll go for it if other people want to do it, but I'm not sure how active I'd be in it. I'm also unsure if we have enough people who'd want to participate, anyway. -'Minish Link' 20:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't use Skype very often, even though I have an account, but this could work. I think I'd be more likely to use Skype than the IRC, though. I just never really think about the IRC for some reason. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::The IRC is quite inactive with a few spots of activity as of late. I'm not sure how this group would go about in activity, but it never hurts to try. I'm all for it, though I must say I haven't the greatest amount of faith in this becoming a huge success or whatever. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :We'll never know till we try. I've drafted up a policy. Any changes can be made, and additions to the username list will be made '''only by the user themselves. Once the policy is finalized and usernames are added, we can go ahead and open the group. If it has some way of resurrecting the feeling that the beloved shout box had than I'm all for it. Don't no how much I'll use it either considering how active I've been here in recent months thuogh. Oni Link 09:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :It might, you never know though. Since I have you on skype, the next time you come online just let me know if you'd like to join the group.